Arsema Tiyake
Arsema Tiyake is the daughter of the king from the Ethiopian fairy tale The King's Questions. Info Name: Arsema Tiyake Age: 14 Parent's Story: The King's Questions Alignment: Royal Roommate: Hasmik Mariamian Secret Heart's Desire: To be the queen of riddles. My "Magic" Touch: I am very inquisitive and I am good at telling riddles. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sonetunes I ask too many questions, and people find it annoying. Favorite Subject: Riddling. I always think of the best riddles. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. I ask so many questions in here it gets on people's nerves.. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Arsema is of average height, with brown skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a loose-fitting purple and coral dress with a question mark pattern Personality Arsema is always asking questions. She feels like she needs to ask many questions so she can expand her knowledge. She loves riddles and tries to think of riddles that are so good that people will never guess them. She often gets carried away with asking questions, sometimes asking them in chains. Biography Tena yistilign! My name is Arsema Tiyake. I come from the mountains of Ethiopia, where my father rules as king. My father was a king who was known for his riddles. One day he asked four questions to his nobles: who is rich and at the same time a miser, who is generous but old, what is the greatest plant on Earth, and what is the greatest animal on Earth. The common guesses to it were ,a rich and miserly man, an old man who gives his money away, a tree, and an elephant, but they were all wrong. One day a poor man came to the palace to answer the riddles. He gave quite a different set of answers: God, the Earth, the cotton plant, and the rooster. As it turned out, the man was correct, and the king gave him wealth. Of course, my father is still ruling as king, and my mother rules with him as queen. I'm an only child, so I'm going to be the next king, er, queen. Despite my small nuclear family, I have a lot of extended family living in the palace. We live quietly in the palace. I've been sent to Ever After High to prepare me for my story. I'm extremely inquisitive, which means that I'm asking a lot of questions. Asking questions is how I get to know about the world around me. I think knowledge is important for when I become a queen. I have a large collection of books back at the palace and I spend much of my time reading. It helps me think up more questions to ask, thus adding to my ever-expanding curiosity. I also love telling riddles, and no one I know can match my ingenuity at telling them. I want to become much like my father and ask people to decode the riddles for me. I can think of riddles that no one will be able to guess, like the purpose of meaning (something few people know about - even I sometimes forget what it is). I especially like Riddling class at Ever After High because it helps me think up more riddles. Unfortunately, sometimes my comes off as more annoying than charming. People tell me that I should stop asking questions and that I don't need to know everything. I admit, I do feel like I need to know everything. But I realize that even the smartest people don't know everything, and that it's okay to not know things. I make sure to dial back the questions in certain situations, but sometimes they slip out anyway. I guess I should break the habit... I'm definitely a Royal because I want to continue asking riddles and having people find them difficult to answer. Trivia *Arsema's surname means "question" in Amharic. *Arsema has a pet female zebra named Konijo. *Arsema freqeuntly writes questionnaires and hands them out to other students. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress